Back pain is a common problem experienced by many people. Most low back pain is a result of soft tissue injure such as disc herniation of spinal disc that does not require surgery but may require the use of anti-inflammatory drugs and medication therapy. During rehabilitation it may be necessary for a person to employ some type of bracing, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,267,947; 5,407,422; 5,569,171; 5,737,774; and 6,676,617, to support the effect area and perform normal daily activities. The brace functions to alert the person of posture, flexion and movements that may expand the injury or extend the healing time for the person. However, if a brace is too rigid or continually worn by a person, the time for recovery of an injury to the soft tissue may be extended, as the person may become too dependent on the brace.